


I Wanna Do What Bunnies Do With You

by MoreThanTonight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Belly Bulging, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Consensual, Desperation, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Frottage, Harry In Glasses, Humiliation, Louis calls harry's boxers panties, Louis slaps harry's face with his cock?, M/M, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Sub Harry, Uni AU, anyway louis calls harry princess and kitten, as in louis asks harry for his colour/color, food play?? louis paints on harry with chocolate sauce, handjobs, harry kind of comes in his pants too, like everything is consensual and discussed the humuliation and the name calling and everything, now for my fave tag:, thigh humping, with ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanTonight/pseuds/MoreThanTonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Lou.. Not here?” Harry pulled off with a gasp. “There are people in the next room. What if they hear us?“</i>
</p><p> <i>“Then I guess you’ll just have to be quiet, won’t you, love?” Louis winked. </i></p><p>It's Harry's birthday and Louis wants to make it a birthday he won't forget. Louis is an art student, Harry is his boyfriend and muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Do What Bunnies Do With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hesaraeofsunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesaraeofsunshine/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Harry is a shy guy with a crush on Louis, an artist, and for Harry's birthday Louis draws a picture of him and puts it in his gallery, and then sexy times". 
> 
> I kind of took the general idea and ran with it. This 6k of kinky mess is the result. I hope you like it!
> 
> A huge thanks to Charlie, the best beta in the world, and Jaxie for lovely, motivating words.

Louis couldn’t remember a time when Harry didn’t make him smile. He couldn’t remember a time where Harry didn’t inspire him. For better or for worse, Harry had inspired him for as long as he had known the boy. 

At first it was just curiosity, seeing the most beautiful boy in the world and wondering what he had done to deserve to be graced by his presence. That night Louis went home and painted. He painted green eyes framed in thick black glasses and pink cheeks, trying to recreate the twinkle in Harry’s eyes that caught his attention in the first place.

Curiosity turned into recognition when Louis saw him more and more. He saw him at campus between his classes on Tuesdays. Tuesdays became his favourite day. Sometimes he saw him in the park on Sundays. Louis started waking up early on Sundays just to get to that darned park. He saw him at the gym sometimes, walking out of yoga class clutching his pink yoga mat. Louis renewed his gym membership just to get another glimpse of Harry’s bum in those yoga pants. Even watching Harry push his glasses up the bridge of his nose was endearing. When Louis stumbled upon that LGBTQ club meeting for the students at his university and saw a familiar mop of curls handing out free cupcakes, Louis knew he was a goner.

Harry noticed Louis as well, noticed how bright his presence was. The way the whole room seemed to light up when Louis laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners and his nose wrinkling like he was about to sneeze. Harry fell in love with the way Louis talked with his hands, even though he elbowed poor Niall in the face during one of the club meetings. He loved the way Louis could talk about something as insignificant as the colour of certain football jerseys for hours with a burning passion. But most of all he fell in love with the way Louis would smile at him, all bright and knowing, as though he had a secret.

Before long, their free minutes they had between classes on Tuesdays were spent exchanging quick kisses as they passed each other in the hallway. Sundays at the park comprised of Harry and Louis lying on a picnic blanket. Louis insisted that they move it later in the day so he could actually sleep in on Sundays instead of waking up at whatever ungodly time Harry saw fit. Harry tried to get Louis to join him in yoga class but after the first and only time, Louis threw in the towel, deciding that he would much rather watch as Harry did the downwards facing dog than to subject himself to that kind of torture. He wasn’t the masochist in their relationship, after all. If anything, that had to be Harry.

Louis would never forget the first time they talked about it, Harry all shy and blushy as he whispered that he wanted to call Louis ‘Sir’ sometimes when Louis fucked him. Or when he literally hid his face behind his hands, his glasses getting fingerprints all over them, when he admitted that he got turned on by being called humiliating things, degrading names that he would never stand for otherwise. Louis just hugged him and chuckled. His boy was perfect.

They hadn’t been together for long when Harry’s birthday came along, only four months. It was that awkward phase where Louis didn’t want to overwhelm him by giving him anything too expensive, but he wanted to show more commitment than a lousy box of chocolates. Finally he decided he knew exactly what to do. It took a few phone calls and a whole lot of begging, but in the end it was completely worth it.

“Where are we going?” Harry chuckled, trying not to stumble as Louis guided him through another door. He was clumsy enough as it was, but Louis had blindfolded him under his glasses, making it even harder to keep his balance.

“Just a little bit more,” Louis cooed, his hand pressing on Harry’s lower back to keep him steady.

Harry was touching everything he could find, grabbing at smooth walls and hard surfaces to get even the tiniest idea on where they were going or what they were doing. “Lou, come on… What’s going on?” he muttered, his patience running thin as he yelped, his foot slamming onto yet another hard object that shot pain up his leg. It wasn’t the first, second or even the third time that had happened on the way there, so Harry thought he had the right to be a little grumpy about it. “Is it really necessary to maim me on my birthday? I’d like to come out of this day alive, thank you very much,” he sighed. 

“Jeez, we’re here, we’re here. Hold on to your hat,” Louis smirked as he pulled the blindfold off.

Harry adjusted his glasses, blinking a few times before realising what he was looking at. “Lou… Seriously?” he whispered. He didn’t know what to say for a few seconds, his eyes just roaming over the painting. The green eyes that stared back at him were definitely his own and the pink cheeks matched the flush on his face. Biting his bottom lip, he realised he was making it as flushed as the glossy red lips on the canvas.

“I thought you should get to see what a work of art you are,” Louis whispered, hugging him from behind as he pressed his lips to Harry’s neck, his teeth grazing his soft skin. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Harry shook his head in awe.

Harry looked at the painting again. Harry was no art expert and most of the time he couldn’t see the difference between watercolour and oil paint, but he had to admit that this painting was beautiful. Not only because it was of him, but there was raw emotion behind every stroke of the brush, some sort of unspoken agony behind it that Harry couldn’t quite put his finger on. But the fact that it was of him certainly did make it feel more special.

“Wait.. When did you paint this?” he asked curiously. “I’ve never seen this piece in your apartment before, that’s all. Is it new?” he asked.

Louis shook his head. “No, actually.. It’s the oldest piece I have of you,” he admitted. “I painted this the first day I saw you. Didn’t even know you back then, you were just a face in the crowd.. But there was something about you,” he smiled. “I had never seen anyone being so happy about a few drops of rain falling from the sky before,” he laughed. “You were euphoric about it that day. I still can’t believe it.”

Harry’s gaze was downcast as he blushed. “I can’t believe you noticed.”

“I can’t believe you thought I would forget,” Louis chuckled.

Harry stared at him for few seconds. “You-.. You’re such a sap!” he groaned, but there was nothing but fondness and affection in his voice. Louis might be a sap, but he was Harry’s sap and Harry couldn’t help but pull him in for a hard kiss, trying to show his gratitude in any way that he could.

“Honestly.. I can’t believe you,” Harry gasped against Louis’ lips, his hands holding on to Louis’ waist for dear life as Louis squeezed Harry’s arse. “Fuck.. We’re in public,” he reminded him.

Louis smirked at that and bit Harry’s bottom lip, tugging on it softly. “So what?” he whispered, his voice laced with mirth.

“Anyone could come in..” he moaned.

“I know a place,” Louis realised, grabbing his hand as he hurried off with Harry tagging along.

“This is.. What is this?” Harry frowned as he fixed his crooked glasses, looking at the paintings on the wall that definitely looked expensive.

“It’s a closed exhibit. But Zayn gave me keys to the whole floor, so,” Louis shrugged. It certainly helped that his best mate worked here during the evenings and weekends.  But he definitely didn’t think that he would be using that for sex.

Harry eyed the expensive paintings sceptically. He didn’t even want to think about how much the paintings cost or how much trouble they would get in if they broke something. “We’re going to get in so much trouble for this,” he laughed, shaking his head.  “But we’re just kissing… How much trouble can we get from kissing?” he chuckled, pulling Louis closer again.

Louis just kissed him back happily. “Just kissing, yeah..” he chuckled and Harry should have known right then that Louis would try something but he was too distracted by Louis’ lovely, warm lips that seemed to make butterflies erupt in his stomach every time they kissed.

Harry’s back slammed against the cold wall, but he didn’t care. He just pulled Louis close, pressing him flush against his own chest as he got more and more breathless. Just kissing, yeah right.

“This is not fair,” Harry whispered, his blunt nails dragging up Louis’ back, catching on the thick fabric of his jumper.

Louis chuckled against his lips, his hands trailing down Harry’s slender waist. Fingertips catching on the hem of Harry’s cotton t-shirt, he kissed him a little harder to show just how bad he wanted this.

“Lou.. Not here?” Harry pulled off with a gasp, his eyes wide and his teeth digging into his bottom lip in an attempt not to laugh in case they drew more attention to themselves. “There are people in the next room. What if they hear us?“

“Then I guess you’ll just have to be quiet, won’t you, love?” Louis winked. He made quick work of Harry’s pants, unbuttoning them as he pulled them down to his knees. Harry’s pale thighs were exposed, trembling with how cold it was in the room.

“Louis…” he whispered, rolling his hips ever so slightly, the aching bulge in his boxers rubbing against Louis’ thigh.

Louis smiled at him softly, kissing the tip of Harry’s nose. “I’ve got you, baby. Let me make you feel good.” He snuck a hand under the waistband of Harry’s boxers without pulling them down just in case someone walked in. Getting caught with his hand in Harry’s boxers seemed like a better – or a less terrible – idea than getting caught with Harry’s boxers around his ankles.

“L-Lou,” Harry whimpered, shivering as Louis’ fingertips dragged up the shaft of his cock, tickling the soft skin in the slowest, most pleasurable way of torture. His hands clenched, pawing at the blank wall behind him just to have something to hold on to but he was already panting, knees shaking as he was finding it rather hard to well… not be hard. “What if someone comes in?” he moaned, thrusting into Louis’ waiting hand slowly like he was testing the waters, checking what he was allowed to do and not do.

“Then they’ll see you with my hand down your pants and you moaning for it like a little slut,” Louis goaded, smirk evident in his voice. But he stared into Harry’s eyes for a second, trying to see if everything was okay. If he should continue.

Harry just threw his head back in a moan and nodded. “Yeah, yeah... Fuck. I’m your slut, Sir.. Please.”

Louis rolled his eyes playfully. “Please what? What do you want, princess?” he asked.

Harry let out a shaky breath. “Please.. Can you touch me?” he whispered. 

“But I’m already touching you,” Louis chuckled, squeezing the base of Harry’s cock, a taunting smirk playing on his lips. Harry moaned, throwing his head back as he tried to fuck into his closed fist. His glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose, but he couldn’t be bothered to fix it, not when Louis’ touch felt so good. “S-Sir, please.. Need you. Oh god, please,” he whined, his breathing harsher and harsher as his thrust became more frantic.

Louis suddenly let go of Harry’s cock, making the younger boy cry out in frustration. “I was so close! Louis!” he growled, silently mourning his ruined orgasm. It could have been such a good one too.

“You wanna come, love?” Louis snickered. Harry nodded. “Well…” Louis dragged it out. “I guess you could always hump my leg until you cream your panties,” he whispered.

“I’m not wearing panties,” Harry pointed out.

“Not yet, you’re not.”

Harry almost cried at that, his mind swimming with everything going on. It was too much, too little. It was all so very Louis and he was drowning in it. But boy, if this was drowning then he would sign up for it a million times over.

Never had he felt this alive before. He didn’t think he knew what being alive even meant before he met Louis. Harry nudged his glasses up, but only because they were almost sliding off and sighed, “What do you want me to do?”

“Oh no no, it’s not about what _I_ want you to do. It’s about whether or not you wanna get off or not,” Louis laughed. “If you don’t, just say the word and we’ll get out of here. We can just go home and cuddle in front of my shit telly. Order some takeout and watch a movie. Does Spiderman sound good? The new one, of course. Unless you want to watch Toby Mcguire’s annoying face with your chow mein,” Louis rambled on.

“Louis,” Harry whined, rolling his eyes. He took a deep breath and slowly pulled Louis closer, his fingers trembling as his blunt nails dug into Louis’ shoulder blades. “Please… Want this. Want you,” he breathed. It wouldn’t take him long to come anyway.

Slowly, he started thrusting against Louis’ thigh. His cheeks flared up in embarrassment. “Feel like a dog..” he moaned. Even the tips of his ears were a hot pink.

“Yeah, baby? You feel dirty?” Louis whispered in his ear, pressing his thigh to Harry’s crotch. “Look at you, humping my leg like a desperate little bitch,” he snickered, biting back the ‘ _quite literally’_.

Harry’s breath hitched, his eyes squeezing shut as he rutted against Louis’ firm thigh over and over again in a frantic pace. His hips bucked up fast and hard as he could feel heat building up in his groin, spreading everywhere at the same time. He could feel it tingling in his fingertips and he could feel it in his stomach as a burning desire for more more more. “Feel so-.. God,” he whimpered. “This is so embarrassing,” he grunted, but it wasn’t enough to make him stop. “Can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

“You’re the one who wanted this, love,” Louis laughed, but there was no denying the hard erection in his pants, or the way he moaned when Harry accidentally rubbed against his cock with his frantic movements. “Just like that, baby. Get yourself off on me, fuck yourself on my thigh.”

“I’m gonna-.. Oh god, oh god..” Harry gasped. It took only a few more thrusts before he was coming, his jaw falling slack in a silent moan, followed by a whimper as he slumped against the wall. “Fuck..”

It took Harry a few seconds to be able to catch his breath properly. Looking up at Louis with wide eyes, his glasses slightly askew, he bit his lip. “Do you-.. uhm.. Do you want me to get you off too?” he asked shyly, glancing towards the door. Despite the footsteps he could hear outside, it didn’t seem like anyone would come in at any point. Or so he hoped.

“Yeah, baby,” Louis smiled, carding his fingers through Harry’s hair with a soft smile. He leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips. “You want that? You want to get me off right here where anyone could see you?”

Harry’s cheeks burned as he got on his knees. He quickly tucked his cock back and pulled his jeans up. He felt wet and sticky, but somehow that only made him feel sexier, filthier. “Wanna make you feel good,” he whispered.

“You always make me feel good, darling. Just by being around you,” Louis smiled. “But if you want to get me off..” he trailed off, unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them down so his thick cock was exposed, hard and flushed with precome leaking at the tip. Harry licked his lips hungrily.

“Can we-… Can you please do the thing we talked about the other day?” Harry asked. “Where you uhm.. my mouth..”

“You mean.. You want me to fuck your mouth?” Louis rolled his head back in a laugh. His boy was so adorable when he was flustered. “Yeah, I can do that, princess. Those lips were meant to be fucked raw and hard anyway,” he smirked.

Harry’s chest puffed up in pride and he just nodded. “Please.”

Louis tilted his head to the side, grabbing the base of his cock and rubbing the tip over Harry’s plump lips. The precome made his pink lips glisten in the harsh lighting of the room and Harry couldn’t wait to part his lips and take Louis in.

“Nuh uh, not so fast, baby. You’re gonna have to work for it,” Louis chuckled. He gave his erection a few lazy strokes before smacking Harry across the cheek with his cock.

Harry gaped in silence, his jaw slack. “Did you-..”

“Did I what?” Louis asked, arching an eyebrow as he did it again, this time slapping his mouth with the tip of his flushed dick. The feeling sent a tingle of pleasure down Louis’ spine, but it was nothing compared to how good it felt to see Harry gulp thickly, his cheeks burning with humiliation.

“Louis.. Don’t tease,” Harry pouted, wanting to learn forward and open his mouth wide to take Louis in his mouth, but he didn’t want to come across as too eager. Louis dragged the head over Harry’s cheek, painting it with a thin line of sticky precome before he felt sorry for the boy and gave in.

“Open wide, princess,” he smiled, shoving his cock between Harry’s lips. He thrust in in one go, a soft moan escaping his lips. Louis’ fingers tugged on the soft strands of Harry’s hair as he pulled the boy even closer. “God, you feel so good,” he moaned, his shallow thrusts getting deeper and deeper as Harry struggled to keep up. 

“Ngh,” Harry whimpered, gagging for a second as his eyes started to water. Louis’ breath hitched as he slowed down a little to give him a second to breath, before pulling out completely. “Like we’ve discussed, baby.. Tap or pinch my thigh if you want me to stop,” he whispered in reminder.

Harry nodded frantically. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just wasn’t prepared for how intense it would be, that’s all. Still wanna do it,” he stated firmly, almost glaring with how focused he was.

Louis tried again, fingers smoothing out Harry’s hair before he grabbed a fistful of his loose waves and pulled him back on his cock. He could feel Harry gasp around his cock, the sound sending chills down his spine in the best of ways. “Yeah, just like that, baby.. You’re doing so well, so good for me. I’m so proud,” Louis cooed breathlessly. Harry’s glasses were fogging up already, but he knew Louis would never forgive him if he paused to wipe them clean.

He built up a steady pace, going faster and faster for every other thrust. “Fuck, your mouth, Harry.. Feels so good,” he continued to encourage as he held Harry’s head as still as he could, fucking his mouth thoroughly. There was no mercy behind his thrusts, no sign of him slowing down. His hips bucked relentlessly into Harry’s waiting mouth, his lips so red and wet at this point that Harry couldn’t do anything else than just let his jaw fall slack and take whatever Louis wanted to give him. He moaned at the feeling of being used so thoroughly, finding it hotter than he had even dared to imagine.

“Please..” Harry slurred around Louis’ cock, feeling his own dick stir in his pants again, hardening painfully where it pressed against the wet material of his come soaked boxers. “Harder,” he managed to rasp.

Louis almost couldn’t believe his ears, couldn’t believe how kinky his boy was. And to think that he thought Harry was a shy little virgin when he first met him, judging him based on his glasses and his innocent smiles.

“I’m gonna come, baby. Gonna come down your pretty throat,” Louis whispered, pulling Harry’s hair even harder as he thrust as fast as he could, hearing Harry’s desperate whimpers every time the tip of his cock slammed against the back of the boy’s throat. “Gonna make you swallow it all up like the little comeslut I know you are,” he moaned, his voice wavering.

All it took  for Louis to come was a few more thrusts and Harry to whimper needingly. “Oh fuck.. Fuck fuck fuck,” he punctuated every word with a hard thrust, riding out his orgasm. Neither of them bothered to think about keeping quiet anymore, Louis with his string of moans and Harry panting hard as he swallowed down all of the come in his mouth with a lusty groan. “Thank you, Sir,” Harry whispered, licking his come-wet lips as he stared at Louis through hooded eyes.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Oh god, how did I end up with someone as filthy as you?” he shook his head, rolling his eyes.

“..Harold. Are you hard again?” Louis asked incredulously when he saw Harry’s jeans tenting around his hard cock. Again.

Harry looked down, blushing. “..Please?”

“Fine.. Since it’s your birthday, I’ll spoil you. But let’s get out of here before someone actually comes in,” Louis pulled his pants back on and tried to make himself look more presentable. Or at least less like he had just gotten off with his boyfriend in a closed exhibit room of a public museum.

“..I thought you said no one would come in here!” Harry squeaked. 

“Well, I lied.”

 

\--

 

 

Louis had Harry on his back on the bed, kneeling between his boyfriend’s legs. “I might not have planned this bit, actually,” he admitted sheepishly, flicking open the cap of the chocolate sauce bottle. Maybe he should have gotten one of those fancy chocolate sauce thingies they sold in sex shops. But regular ice cream topping will just have to do for now.

“You mean you planned what happened at the museum?” Harry asked, mouth agape.

“No, Harold. I didn’t plan on fucking your face while people walked outside. Those kind of things just happen,” Louis pointed out.

Harry shook his head in awe. “Those kind of things only happen with you, Lou,” he muttered. Well, maybe that was true. But no one else but him and Harry needed to know what had happened down by the docks the night of their one-month anniversary. In his defence, he really didn’t think it the results of it would make it to the local news the next day. But no one needed to know about that.

“Less chit chatting and more undressing,” Louis demanded, already working on pulling Harry’s tight jeans off. After four months together, he had managed the impossible. He had mastered the art of taking off Harry’s skin-tight jeans without breaking a sweat or crying in frustration. He deserved a medal, honestly.

He had Harry naked within seconds. “This might be a little cold,” Louis murmured, though he wasn’t talking about lube. He just wished he had thought of taking the chocolate sauce out of his fridge a few hours before this.

“A little?!” Harry hissed as the dark liquid was poured on his stomach, right into the dip of his navel that worked as an ink well. Except there was no quill. Louis’ finger was the paintbrush. Harry was his canvas.

“Shh. Usually my canvases don’t talk,” Louis grinned, squirting a thin ring of chocolate around Harry’s belly button before putting the bottle down. He dipped his finger into the thick syrup, dragging it out. It spread smoothly on Harry’s chest.

Louis licked his lips slowly. He couldn’t wait to get his lips on Harry’s warm skin, couldn’t wait to drag his tongue all over his body and lick the chocolate off of him. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered. “My favourite work of art.”

Harry’s blushed showed up even through the thick syrup, pink and pretty. “You’re too much,” he rolled his eyes, trying not to squirm as a wet finger trailed down his hip, leaving a line of chocolate down his happy trail.

“Lou…” he groaned as his back arched, eager for attention to the one place in his body that felt like it was on fire. “Please.. Please Sir, please… Touch me?” he moaned, his voice barely louder than a faint whisper.

Louis hummed noncommittally. “Where do you want me to touch you, lovely? Here?” he asked, his chocolate coated finger stroking Harry’s collarbones, leaving stripes there to decorate his beautiful skin that was already littered with tattoos 

“Or here?” Louis smeared the syrup down the very middle of his chest, drawing swirling patterns with the tip of his fingers, caressing him with a type of tenderness that made Harry want to moan and cry at the same time. He felt so loved, and it really wasn’t fair that Louis made him feel like that when he was teasing him at the same time. It just wasn’t fair.

“Please… Fuck, I’m begging you, can’t you see?” he muttered, growling under his breath. ¨

“Oh, what a kitten I’ve managed to find myself,” Louis taunted, making Harry cry out in frustration.

“Sir! Please. I’ll do anything, just touch me.. Whatever you want, whatever kink you want to try out. Even that thing you can’t talk about without blushing,” he muttered, straightening his glasses.

Louis gaped at that, his eyes narrowing. “Are you pulling my leg?” he muttered. It wasn’t that Harry had said no that time, they just didn’t talk about it after he had mentioned it so he assumed that Harry wasn’t interested. “You better not be having me on, Styles,” he muttered.

“Scouts’ honour,” Harry sighed.

“You’ve never been in the scouts,” Louis pointed out, glaring at him.

Harry whimpered, kicking his legs impatiently. In the process, he accidentally kicked Louis’ shin.

“Harry Styles!” Louis muttered, rolling his eyes as he rubbed his leg where it hurt. “That’s it. Someone needs to learn a lesson in patience,” he demanded.

He got up from the bed and grabbed a few ties, both silk and cotton ties that he really wasn’t sure could be used for this but surely it couldn’t hurt. Or at least, not much.

He tied Harry’s wrists to the bedpost, making sure that Harry couldn’t move them much, but also that it wasn’t too tight. But he also let his legs free, propping them up so that he could see Harry’s peachy little bum. Well, not so little anymore with all the working out he had been doing. Yoga seemed to work miracles on Harry’s ass.

“What’s your colour, love?” Louis gently, looking him in the eye as he ran a hand down Harry’s chest soothingly, making sure not to mess up the intricate patterns he had drawn on his chest with the chocolate.

Harry could have cried. “Green. So fucking green.”

Louis was so proud of his boy, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t want to go through with the rest of this. He ran his hand over Harry’s ass, feeling how soft and pliant it was before landing a hard smack there.

“Fuck!” Harry hissed, his skin turning pink only seconds later, spreading from the spot where Louis had spanked him to the rest of his bum.

“What was that? More?” Louis mocked, hitting him harder this time. He was only encouraged by the way Harry moaned, how his cock got even harder, precome dripping on his stomach.

Harry couldn’t say anything but moan, biting his bottom lip hard as he whimpered. “L-Lou..”

Louis’ hand hurt from how hard he was spanking Harry’s ass, the sharp sound echoing in the walls. “Fuck.. I wish you could see how beautiful your bum looks right now, babe. So red and pretty.”

“All yours, Sir, it’s all for you,” Harry sobbed, hiccupping as his thighs trembled. “It hurts so bad.. But feels so good,” he whispered. Louis was sure this boy was going to be the death of him.

Louis landed another spank on his ass, sucking his bottom lip in. He could see just where he had hit him, his handprint in stark white against Harry’s otherwise burning red skin. It only took a few seconds before all of it was red again, even angrier than before. Harry gasped, back arching of the bed as he squirmed. His instincts were to get away from the pain, but he didn’t want to. It was just too good.

“Sir.. Sir, please fuck me,” Harry whispered, struggling to keep his legs in the position Louis had left them. He wanted to kick, wanted to do _something_ that would get Louis to fuck him faster. But he knew that if he did that, Louis would just punish him harder.

“Shh, I’ve got to have my treat first,” Louis smirked as he leaned down, straightening Harry’s shaking legs out so that he could relax properly. Harry groaned in relief, but that relief only lasted for a minute as Louis quickly tied his ankles to the bedpost as well, completely spread-eagle so it would be easier to fuck him.

Harry grumbled in frustration, trying to kick, but his legs wouldn’t budge.

Louis kneeled between Harry’s legs once again, his lips hovering over his collarbones. “I’m gonna lick you clean,” he whispered, lapping at the thick chocolate that somehow only tasted even sweeter on Harry’s skin. He was sure Harry had some sort of weird magical power that made everything he came in contact with a million times better.

Tongue dragging around his areola, Louis eagerly licked up the chocolate. “Louis..” Harry breathed, his chest rising and falling under Louis’ skilled tongue that ran all over his torso, or so it seemed. “Please, don’t tease.. I need you, I need you so bad.”

Louis pressed his tongue to the dip of Harry’s navel where the last of the chocolate was. “Almost done, baby.. You’ve done so good, been so patient for me,” he smiled. “I think you’re absolutely amazing. So amazing that you deserve to be fucked well and hard,” he cooed, tongue swirling around his belly button as he sucked to get all the syrup out of there.

Harry inhaled deeply, trying to count from ten to zero. He could do this, he could be patient and wait for Louis to fuck him without getting all teary and needy. Maybe it already was too late for the last part.

When Harry got to minus five and a bit more, Louis was finally, _finally_ done.

“Gonna fuck me now, Sir?” Harry whispered, trying to spread his legs as far wide as he could.

“..You can’t use chocolate syrup as lube, can you?” Louis hummed, mostly to himself before shaking his head. “Of course you can’t. Sugar doesn’t mix well with assholes, I think,” he muttered under his breath. This time Harry actually let out a frustrated cry.

Louis snapped back to reality and shot him a sheepish grin, reaching for the lube in the drawer where they always kept it. “Right, right. Sorry,” he chuckled.

It didn’t take a lot to make Harry throw his head back and tell Louis that he’s had enough prep, just a few thrusts from two slicked fingers. Louis rolled his eyes fondly. “You’re so cute when you’re impatient,” he decided, sliding in another finger alongside the first two, pumping them steadily.

He crooked his fingers up to find that little nub, much to Harry’s pleasure. “Yes! Right there, right there, oh god!” he squealed.

Louis pulled his fingers out almost immediately. Harry’s jaw dropped, his gaze murderous as he just gaped at him like a fish out of water for a few seconds. “I-… I swear to god, Louis Tomlinson! You better put those fingers back where they belong or I’m gonna-!”

Louis cut him off before he could finish, pressing the tip of his hard cock against Harry hole with a laugh. “You’re gonna what?” Louis smirked. “Hit me with your tied up hands?”

Harry had a one track mind, forgetting about the incident almost immediately once he felt the blunt pressure against his needy hole. “Oh yes, fuck.. Put it in me, Sir, please,” he groaned, trying to get Louis inside him properly instead of just the head teasing his ass, but to no avail. Not until Louis took pity on him. He grabbed his waist hard, blunt fingernails digging into Harry’s skin as he pushed in.

“Fucking hell, Harry..” he muttered, jaw clenching as he tried not to go in too fast, giving Harry enough time to get adjusted. He knew he was big and didn’t want to hurt him.

Harry fingers curled around nothing when he couldn’t grab the sheets from where his wrists were tied, hands clenching into fists as he pushed himself back on Louis’ cock with a whine. “Love how big you are, fuck.. You stretch me so good.”

Louis ran a hand over Harry’s flat tummy as he thrust in, waiting for what he knew would come. The position they were in wasn’t optimal for this, but he was confident. “Oh there it is,” he moaned, unable to keep himself from bottoming out hard, giving it all he had as he slammed inside him. A small bump appeared on Harry’s stomach where Louis’ dick was.

“Fuck.. I love it when I can see your cute body being too small for my cock, baby,” Louis purred, pushing a hand down on where the bulge was. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in. “God, I can feel my cock inside you, can feel it wrecking your tiny little hole, sweetheart.”

Harry cried out in pleasure, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. He looked down his body to see his stomach giving way to Louis’ massive cock, his tummy stretching to fit.

The first time they had sex, they had the best surprise ever when they found out that that Harry's tummy literally protruded with a small bulge with the size of Louis' cock when he was fucked. He could feel his cock in Harry's stomach and that first time, Louis had come on the spot, not more than a few seconds later.

I-I’m gonna come,” he stated, but it sounded like he was begging. “Please? Need to come so bad, please, please say yes,” he pleaded. He rocked back on Louis’ cock as much as he could. Louis rubbed Harry’s tummy, feeling the bulge in his stomach moving with every one of Harry’s tiny movements.

“Yeah, baby. Come for me,” Louis whispered in his ear, his voice tight as he was fighting off an orgasm himself, trying to get Harry off first. His mum taught him how to be a gentleman, thank you very much.

Harry pressed his lips together tightly, but he still couldn’t hide the loud moan as he came. White streaks painted his chest as he clenched hard around Louis’ cock. “Sir! Fuck.. Fuck, ‘m so sensitive,” he choked out as Louis started thrusting harder and faster than before, panting harshly as he chased his orgasm with reckless abandon.

“Sir’s gonna come so hard, baby. Gonna come inside you and fill your tight asshole nicely.” A few thrusts later, Louis came with a high-strung moan. He rode out his high, fingers digging into Harry’s tummy. Slowly, his thrusts became shallower and slower until he stopped altogether.

Harry smiled weakly, pressing a kiss to Louis’ sweaty forehead. “Best birthday ever,” he whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this verse and I might write a sequel, so please let me know if you're interested and feel free to request things!
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! Comments and kudos = love :)
> 
> Edit: Now that the writers are revealed, I can officially say that you can find me on tumblr @ [morethantonight](http://morethantonight.tumblr.com/)! You can find a rebloggable version of this fic [here](http://morethantonight.tumblr.com/post/119152242432/i-wanna-do-what-bunnies-do-with-you-6k).


End file.
